


Overconfident European Champions, Promiscuous Teammates, and Beca effin Mitchell

by Twigs Like You (GothAlbinoAngel)



Series: Leather and Junk [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Outing, Coming Out, Emily loves women in leather, F/F, Fishnets, Flirting, Futa, Genderfluid!Emily, Girl Penis, Heavy profanity, Intersex!Emily, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, Nonbinary!Beca, Nonbinary!Chloe - Freeform, Platonic BDSM, Profanity, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Women in leather love Emily, nonsexual kink, platonic kink, still hate those tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Twigs%20Like%20You
Summary: Emily Junk has finally made it! She enrolled in Barden University, auditioned to be a Bella, and is on her way to the World Championships! Of course, a few things, uh,don'tgo quite as planned. First of all, her idol and captain, Beca Mitchell, likes leather jackets. Second, her teammate Staciereallylikes coming onto Emily. Third, the captain of the rival team is...superattractive. Emily has a thing for women. And leather. And women/peopleinleather. And unfortunately, all three of them have leather to spare. She's in for a wild freshman year.
Relationships: Ashley Jones/Emily Junk/Jessica Smith, Chloe Beale/Emily Junk, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Emily Junk, Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell (mentioned), Emily Junk/Kommissar, Stacie Conrad/Emily Junk
Series: Leather and Junk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668796
Comments: 27
Kudos: 79





	1. Prologue: Gibberish, Captains, and Stacie Conrad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people seemed to like my fic with Nonbinary!Beca, Nonbinary!Chloe, and Genderfluid, Intersex!Emily, so I brought those headcanons into this series as well. Beca goes by 'they/them' pronouns. Fair warning, I have not spoken in depth with anyone who is intersex, so my portrayal may be a bit skewed. I apologize.

Her first college party! Emily stared around at all of the dancing people in excitement. This was shaping up to be the best first day of her life! Grinning, she looked around for anyone familiar. The rest of the Bellas had disappeared into the crowd, already familiar with pretty much everyone present. So, Emily was left to her own devices. 

What was it Fat Amy had said? Be prepared to meet a lot of sexually confused men? Well, it seemed one managed to find her. Emily paused when she recognized the face. “Hey!” she called hesitantly. “Benji, right?” He was the one who wanted to stuff her in a box and slice her in half. 

And apparently, his earlier articulation had fled because she couldn’t tell what language he was currently speaking. “Oh,” he muttered. “Those aren’t... words.” 

His next bit was marginally easier to understand. Emily assumed he was asking her out, but she would have to politely decline that. It was literally her first day. She hadn’t even had a single class yet, she couldn’t go on a date. Though... considering the state of some of the people at the party, she might consider it. _After_ seeing how work-heavy her classes would be, though. 

As she shifted through the crowd, Emily spotted a head of hair she vaguely recognized. She’d seen it enough times on her computer screen to know who it might be. Hurrying over, she was rewarded for her hours of obsessive video watching. _The_ Beca Mitchell stood in front of her right now. _Okay, Em, play it cool!_

“Hi!” she squealed. 

Beca just wanted to drink and think about their first day in a music industry internship. Instead, they were being interrupted by... an adorable, baby-faced, tall person. Well, it could’ve been worse. It could’ve been Bumper. “Hi...?!” Sounding enthusiastic to meet a new person who seemed to know them was easier than expected. 

“I am _so_ stoked to finally meet the woman who single-handedly created the Bellas’ new sound!” Oh. Nope. Gonna clear that up right now.

“Person,” Beca corrected. 

The baby giraffe blinked at them in cute confusion. Beca pointed to themselves. “Person, not woman. They.”

Another blink. Dawning realization. And a smile as bright as the fucking sun, holy shit. “I’m so excited to meet the person behind the Bellas’ unique new sound!” Well, this baby giraffe was a quick learner at least. 

Emily shifted from foot to foot. She wanted to hug Beca. Like, _really_ wanted to hug, just to make sure this wasn’t a dream. “We’re sisters!” she cheered. “I can’t believe we’re sisters!”

Ah, so that’s who this was. “Oh! Yeah. Chloe texted me ‘we added a legacy’. I didn’t even know that was a thing.”

“Oh yeah!” Emily nodded, clearing her throat. “See, my mom was a Bella? So basically, with me joining as well, it creates a family legacy within the Bellas. I’m a legacy Bella. I’m, um, I'm Emily.”

Beca listened intently as the baby giraffe spoke. Well, that made sense at least. “That’s pretty neat, dude,” they said when Emily finished. “Well, uh, welcome to the group, you know? Sorry we couldn’t hold a proper initiation, we’re kinda ‘disgraced’ at the moment.”

“It’s no problem.” Talking to Beca was... really easy. They were super chill. “I’m just happy to be accepted in at all. This is a total dream come true.”

“Glad to hear it.” Beca took another sip of their drink. Their eyes surveyed Emily for a moment, taking her in. She was cute, and... her eyeliner was pretty thick. At least Beca wasn't alone in her love of thick makeup. She looked pretty fit, so the cardio at rehearsal might not kill her. Beca could see her doing well in the Bellas... depending on how she felt about physical affection.

Finishing off their drink, Beca cleared their throat. “You’re, like, a freshman or whatever, so don’t drink too much, but have fun. It’s a party, don’t tie yourself down. Stay on the move, meet some friends, if some douche tries something, one of us will back you up.” They gestured to the party around them. “Try not to fall into the pool.”

Emily nodded with a giddy grin and bounced off into the crowd. She was in the Bellas with _Beca Mitchell_. This would be the greatest year of her life!

“Hey, cutie,” a voice called. Emily turned to see one of her fellow Bellas, the tall redhead, coming closer. If Emily remembered correctly from the commentary, this one was named Stacie. “Don’t tell me you’re all by your lonesome at this party still?”

“Uh, well, I just was looking around, you know?” Emily gave a soft laugh. “It’s my first one. I don’t even know what people do at these things.”

Stacie's lips pulled into a smirk. “Aw, you adorable little thing. Honestly, we should’ve properly initiated you.” Stacie reached out to wrap her arms around Emily’s shoulders. “Our skinship rules are _incredibly_ relaxed. Maybe I can take you for a spin? A treat for skipping out on the initiation for now?”

Well, this escalated quickly. Emily felt her pants get a little tighter and she cleared her throat. “Uh, I, um, I just turned someone down...”

Stacie paused and surveyed her. “Hm... well, maybe no sex yet,” she muttered calmly. How was she suddenly so calm? Emily could smell the alcohol still on her breath. “I don’t want to break you before your first class.” Her hands slid down, dangerously close to Emily’s ass. “Still, though... I think I’ll have some fun with you in _other ways_.”

Oh dear. Yup, this year would definitely shape up to be... _something_ with the Bellas guiding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is literally just me having fun throwing people at Emily. Buckle up, creampuffs.


	2. Stress and Miniskirts

Emily bounced to her first class excitedly. She still couldn’t believe how well her orientation had gone! Not only did she get to watch the Treblemakers perform, but she was an official Barden Bella! She’d made it into her dream group. They apparently couldn’t hold auditions right now, but they’d still accepted her. Yes!

As she slid into a seat, Emily contemplated the previous night. One of the co-captains hadn’t been at the house when she’d gone. Beca Mitchell, the person who singlehandedly pioneered a new sound for the Bellas. Beca was a _genius_ with music-mixing. Emily had seen every video of them performing that she could find. Of course, she’d seen some of the other Bella performances as well, like her mother’s, but hearing the Bellas after Beca joined them was... it was amazing. 

Beca was pretty amazing, too. They didn’t seem too freaked out about Emily’s energy, which was nice. She would hate to make the same awkward first impression with them that she did with the rest of the Bellas. While the party raged around them, Emily had taken the time to explain that she was a ‘legacy’ Bella, since her mom was one. Beca hadn’t seemed to zone or anything while she explained, which was neat. They didn’t have to listen, after all. Emily knew she had a tendency to ramble. 

Also during the party, Emily had been practically glued to the side of one of her fellow Bellas, Stacie. Stacie was... _very_ touchy, even more than Emily was used to. And she flirted _a lot._ She complimented Emily's hair, her eyes, her smile, her physique, and anything else that came to mind. It wasn't too difficult to reciprocate, though. Stacie was gorgeous, and a lot of fun to be around, even as she made every attempt possible to feel Emily up. 

Emily's cheeks flamed as she remembered what else had happened. Because of Stacie's constant groping and insistence on pressing Emily's face into her cleavage at every chance, Emily had needed to find a bathroom sometime during the night. She couldn't cream her pants on her first day! Especially not at her first college party. That would be so embarrassing. What she _hadn't_ expected was for Stacie to follow her to the bathroom and, uh, _help her_ with the little problem. 

Stacie hadn't freaked out, thankfully. If anything, getting Emily's jeans unbuttoned only made her more eager. As class started, Emily wondered if she was always like that or just when drunk. She'd have plenty of time to find out now that they would be working together.

Beca groaned softly as they nursed a headache. Thank _god_ they never scheduled their classes early anymore. They'd absolutely _kill_ someone if they were woken up before noon with this hangover. Yeah, they had the internship, but they weren't expected at the studio until around four in the afternoon today. Rolling over to greet the day, Beca sat up.

Okay, assessment. They now worked in an internship for Residual Heat. Awesome. They'd be able to move up the industry ladder with this. The Bellas were going to the World Championships to ensure they could continue performing. Cool. It didn't really matter to Beca all that much since they'd be leaving soon, but it mattered to Chloe, so Beca would give their best. And lastly... Ah, right. The cute baby giraffe they'd acquired in the hopes of keeping the Bellas running after the current group graduated. 

Beca's mind lingered on the adorable new Legacy. She was excitable, obviously a fan of the Bellas already. She was also a good four inches taller than Beca and wore eyeliner almost as thick as Beca themselves did. Like, that was some _thick_ eyeliner that chick was wearing last night. But it looked good on her. Beca wondered what her voice sounded like. Singing voice tended to be different than speaking voice, so it should be interesting hearing Legacy in action. 

Welp, better greet the day. Can't hang in bed all the time. The Worlds set wasn't going to mix itself. 

Chloe took a deep breath as she walked through campus. Things would work out. They would. Beca was working on the set for Worlds, they had a new Bella to continue the legacy after they all left, and once they won Worlds, Chloe could look forward to spending the rest of her life with her best friends.

Unless they all went their separate ways. What if they all got super awesome jobs and left her behind and they all fell out of touch? What would she do? She didn't make any friends outside of the Bellas, not really. They were all her best friends. She couldn't fathom losing them all to the looming monster that was graduation.

"Earth to Chloe," a voice broke into her internal panic. Chloe spun to see Stacie and Flo strolling closer. "Yo, babe, ya spaced for a minute," Stacie said, watching her in concern. "You get hit with dysphoria again? Should I get the electric blanket from the house?"

"No, no, I'm- it's not that." Chloe cleared her throat. "I just, uh, was nervous, you know? About everything happening this year."

"It cannot possibly be as stressful as the time I got lost in a shipment container in Ecuador," Flo pointed out. "Don't stress it, Chlo. Everything will be fine."

Chloe slowly nodded. She _really_ wanted to believe that. She had to, or she might lose it. 

"Yo, dudes," Beca called, walking closer. They wore another plaid miniskirt today, this one purple. "Everything alright? Chloe get hit with dysphoria again?"

"Nah, just stress," Stacie shrugged. "So, in an attempt to make her feel better, let's change the subject. How do you guys feel about the new legacy?"

Now it was Beca's turn to shrug. "Haven't heard'er sing yet, so I'm not entirely sure," they replied. "How'd she audition? I thought we couldn't hold those."

"She came to us," Flo explained. "They said we couldn't hold auditions. They never said we couldn't just accept people who came to us."

"She performed an original song," Chloe added. "And even though she didn't have all of the lyrics down, it still sounded pretty good."

"Still weird she didn't open her eyes much," Stacie muttered. "But she's got a nice rack, nice package, her body's _really_ fit for a freshman... pretty eyes, too." 

Chloe, Flo, and Beca paused to stare at her in confusion. "Package?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. I turned her on pretty bad last night, so I gave'er a handjob so she could enjoy the party. Couldn't see very well, but it was a decent size." Stacie hummed to herself as something occurred to her. "Oh, shit. I should've asked her before mentioning anything. She might be self-conscious about it..."

"Probably," Chloe murmured. "We'll wait until she's ready to tell us about it. Don't wanna make her uncomfortable."

"Ooh, speak of the devil," Stacie chuckled, spotting a cute face coming closer. 

Emily smiled and waved to her fellow Bellas. "Hey!" she chirped. "How are you guys?"

"Keeping Chlo from accidentally burning down a building in her stress," Beca responded. 

"Oh. Is that a common occurrence?"

Stacie waved her hand noncommittally. "Depends on the season, the day, the weather. She's usually fine once we calm her down."

Now that Beca was sober and there was more light, they noticed that Emily wasn't wearing eyeliner. Like, _at all_. Her eyelashes were just unbelievably thick. Luscious, dark, and framing her eyes in a way that emphasized how pretty her eyes were. This chick had it all, apparently.

Emily looked around at them all, eyes lingering for a moment on Stacie's expanse of exposed cleavage. Wow, her boobs were really nice. Wait, no, stop. Emily needed to get a hold of herself. In an effort to avoid looking at Stacie, though, she ended up looking down at an expanse of pale leg. Oh gosh, a miniskirt. Emily was going to die.

A laugh drew her attention back up and Emily was just in time to see Stacie coming before she found herself pressed right up against those really nice boobs. "She's absolutely adorable, Chloe!" Stacie chirped, one hand sliding down toward Emily's ass. "Poor thing can't even control herself around us. We gotta keep'er!"

Beca rolled their eyes. Emily wasn't a _pet_ , for crying out loud. Though, considering this was _Stacie_ , she probably _was_ a pet... How the hell did these people end up being their best friends again?

"She's going to have a hard time performing if she reacts that way to a miniskirt," Flo snickered. 

Emily cleared her throat and straightened out of Stacie's hold. "So, you guys heading to class?" she asked, her cheeks as red as Chloe's hair. 

"Just got out," Chloe responded with a cheeky grin, Stacie and Flo nodding in agreement.

"Just came out to get coffee," Beca added, holding up their cup as proof.

Chloe gestured to the four of them and said, "We were heading back to the Bella house if you wanted to come along? We know you can't stay there because of freshman dorm rules, but we're just gonna be hanging out."

Emily quickly calculated the odds of something embarrassing happening. Stacie was very touchy and Beca was wearing a miniskirt. Could she survive hanging out with them? Well... whatever, she could do this. "Uh, yeah, I would love to hang out and get to know you guys." Please don't let this be a mistake. 

"Great!" Chloe motioned for them all to follow after her. 

Stacie waited for Flo and Beca to head off before lifting Emily's chin with a finger. "You sure you can handle all of us at once, cutie?" she asked with a sly grin. 

"I've managed not to implode this long," Emily responded, staring up at her. "How hard could an hour or two make me, I mean, be?" Shoot. She slipped up a little, but she could do this. She was a college girl now. She needed to be confident.

Stacie's eyes darkened and she gave a soft laugh. "You are too adorable," she murmured huskily. "I could just _eat you up_ , sweetcheeks." 

"F... figuratively?" Emily stammered, momentarily losing her bravado. She gulped as Stacie only grinned at her. Stacie's finger slid down to the backpack strap on Emily's shoulder and used it to tug her after the other three Bellas. 

Yup, Emily was going to die. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Stacie's gonna have a lot of fun with Emily, but don't worry. The other girls will get their turns, too.


	3. Leather Fetishes and Sisterhood Promises

“Wait, you just... walked in on them?” Emily asked, chewing a twizzler. “They could’ve, like, punched you or something.”

“I had a mind to,” Beca chuckled, leaning against Chloe’s back as they both lounged on the couch. “I was so freaked out. Like, I closed the curtain, right? And she just opens it right back up and keeps talking.”

The five of them were sitting around the main area of the house sharing stories and chatting. Beca’s recruitment was always a crowd pleaser. Emily had squirreled herself into a chair to avoid being caught in between Stacie and Flo, who were lounging together on one of the couches. Chloe and Beca were on the other couch, also lounging together. Emily couldn’t help noticing how comfortable they all were with each other. The bond between them all seemed really strong. 

“I couldn’t imagine that,” Emily hummed. “I probably would’ve blown the rape whistle. Immediately.”

“Nah, I’m better off punching,” Beca shrugged. “Gets faster results than the whistle does.”

Chloe huffed and pushed their shoulder. “I wouldn’t have needed to catch you in the shower if you’d just signed up to begin with.”

“With the way Aubrey was acting?” Beca raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re lucky I even showed up to the auditions after what _you_ did.”

“Yeah, I guess Tom walking in on us wasn’t the best impression,” Chloe joked, receiving a shove to her own shoulder. 

Emily watched them as she reached for another twizzler. She really couldn’t fathom someone walking in on her shower. She was already so... _weird_ about her body. Having some random woman- _person_ -walk in on her would probably send her into a panic attack. As her thoughts trailed off, her eyes drifted. That miniskirt really looked nice on Beca. Their legs were toned and fit, and super pale, too. The dances the group did probably kept them all in shape. Beca’s legs looked soft. Emily wondered what they would feel like under her fingertips. 

A hand on her leg made Emily snap to attention. She glanced over to find Stacie smirking at her. Beca and Chloe were locked in an argument about headphones or something, with Flo instigating. Stacie took their distraction to climb over to Emily’s chair and stroke her thigh. Emily swallowed thickly and she flashed back to the night before. 

“Uh...” Brown stared into brown as Stacie came closer. 

“Don’t worry,” Stacie chuckled softly. “I wouldn’t do anything major in front of the others. Beca’s really weird about PDA.” Her hand inched further up Emily’s thigh. “But I wanted to make sure you were feeling alright after last night.” Her fingers paused. “I know I can come on really strong sometimes.”

Emily’s cheeks flamed and she took shaky breaths. Stacie’s fingers were... _really close_ to certain places. “Uh, yeah, no, it was, um, fine. I, uh, I actually enjoyed it? And I don’t think it was too weird when you...” She bit her lip and glanced down at her lap. She didn’t want to say it aloud, not sure how the others would react. 

Stacie’s eyes softened when she noticed how tense Emily got. This poor thing. “You know, they wouldn’t mind,” she cooed gently, tilting her head in the direction of where Beca and Chloe were currently wrestling over Cheetos now. “But you can tell them on your own time on your own terms. If you want, I’ll be there for moral support.”

“Really?” That was new. Emily rarely got such a positive reaction from people. Though, she _did_ spend her entire life in the same small, boring town. So, it wasn't like there were that many people to get a reaction from in the first place, never mind a positive one. “That-that’s really nice of you.”

“Bellas stick together,” Stacie shrugged. Her hand hadn’t moved, but Emily could still feel it. The heat from her palms radiated through Emily’s jeans and it was... distracting. 

Beca glanced over to the others as they put Chloe in a headlock. Stacie was preoccupied with the new legacy. Beca’s eyebrows furrowed. She knew Emily was cute and Stacie did whoever she felt like, but this was the _living room_ for gods’ sake. Legacy looked like a baby deer caught by a hungry wolf. 

“Stace, don’t break her,” Beca called, making Emily tense back up. “We need her in one piece for rehearsals.”

Stacie pouted. “But she’s _cute,_ Beca,” she whined in faux-disappointment. 

“So is _everyone else_ in our friend group,” Beca pointed out. “No breaking Legacy.”

Standing, they stretched and glanced at the clock. “I got a few classes to hit. You guys gonna be cool while I’m gone?”

“Yup!” Chloe chirped. “We’ll be doing what we can.”

Beca nodded and tapped their chin. “It’s warm out. Should I go leather or flannel?”

“Flannel,” Flo said at the same time that Chloe and Stacie said, “Leather.”

“Leather it is,” Beca chuckled. They stepped over to the hall closet and pulled out...

Oh, _gosh_. That jacket looked _gorgeous_. Dark leather and bright silver zippers and, _wow_ , it fit Beca like a glove. Emily’s throat went dry as she watched them zip the jacket and head for the door. They looked so cool, with their hands in their pockets, hair tucked back, headphones around their neck...

“You’re drooling.”

Emily tore her eyes from the closing door to look over at Stacie. “Huh?”

“Over Beca,” Stacie chuckled. “You were drooling.”

“Me? No. Don’t be ridiculous.” Emily tried to play it off, but she could already tell it wouldn’t be that easy. 

Like a bloodhound sniffing out a fox, Stacie’s eyes zeroed in on Emily’s crotch. “Really?” she purred. “Looks to me like Mini Junk was _very_ pleased to see Beca’s shiny leather jacket.”

Emily’s eyes flashed over to Chloe and Flo. They’d meticulously started looking at their phones when Beca left. It wasn’t their business until Emily made it their business. Until then, they’d pretend like they didn’t know a thing. 

“I’m gonna, um...” Emily coughed. “Where’s your bathroom?”

Stacie grinned and helped Emily stand. “Right this way.”

The _intention_ had been to go to the bathroom to take care of ‘Mini Junk’. What happened instead was Stacie pulling Emily into the bathroom with her. Emily gazed up at her in confusion, but Stacie only smiled coyly down at her. 

“What?” she asked. “You didn’t really think I was going to leave you to take care of this all by yourself, did you?”

“You don’t have to help-.” Emily squeaked as Stacie traced a line up her thigh. 

“I know I don’t have to,” Stacie explained, pressing her body close to Emily’s. “But I wanna. It would be so _rude_ to make you take care of yourself when I’m right here.”

Okay, that... _seemed_ like sound logic, but Emily didn’t trust her own brain processes. Her mind was still a little foggy from the image of that leather jacket. Beca looked so hot in it. The leather clinging to their small frame, the miniskirt showing off a nice amount of those gorgeous legs. They looked so _cool_. Emily wanted to feel that leather in her fingers, pressed against her chest, sliding between her legs...

Speaking of...

“Wow, you must really like leather,” Stacie chuckled, popping the button on Emily’s jeans open. “Maybe I should show you some of my collection.”

Stacie had leather, too? Emily’s breath caught as she eyed Stacie up and down. She could definitely see Stacie wearing an outfit made completely of leather. A body suit, a jacket, those hot boots with the needle thin stiletto heels... Stacie would rock that outfit. 

Emily groaned and her hips ground up toward Stacie’s hand. Stacie, tease that she was, pulled her fingers out of reach. A whine worked its way up Emily’s throat and Stacie chuckled. 

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to be taken care of,” Stacie reminded her. “I’m just trying to avoid you making a mess of your underwear.”

Fair. Emily pouted up at her as Stacie dropped gracefully to her knees. Same position as last night. She gently pulled Mini Junk from its spot in Emily’s musical note boxers. It fit nicely into her hand, but she instantly found her hand covered by two others. Looking up, Stacie spotted the unease on Emily's face. Stacie was careful not to move her hand as she stood back up to look at Emily face-to-face.

"What's the matter?" she asked quietly.

Emily bit her lip and whispered, "You, um, you're sober. Now. You... can see it..."

Stacie blinked at her. "Will it make you feel better if I don't look?" she tried.

At Emily's nod, Stacie gave a reassuring smile and gently started stroking Emily's shaft.

Emily took deep breaths as her eyes settled on Stacie's shoulder. Stacie's fingers were _so soft._ They felt... really nice. She clenched her jaw as she tried not to make a mess. Unfortunately, with Stacie's body pressed against hers, she would end up making a mess regardless. Still, this was the second time Stacie was taking care of her...

Squinting up at her teammate, Emily asked breathlessly, "Is... is there... anything I can do?"

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Stacie's eyes flicked to hers curiously, but her hand didn't slow.

"It's... not fair?" Emily tried. "This is... twice. Is there... something... repay you?"

Stacie only stared down at her, silent. Emily bit back a groan as her hips rocked into Stacie's hand. Oh stars, she was so close. This felt _so good_. A soft moan worked its way up Emily's throat.

Without missing a beat, Stacie dropped to her knees. Emily gasped as something warm and wet engulfed her and stars popped in front of her eyes. Everything was heat and moaning and, _it felt so tight, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe._

Stacie watched Legacy come undone above her. She smirked (as best she could with an inch or so in her mouth) at Emily not even being coherent enough to cover her mouth. Welp, if there was a doubt before, Chlo and Flo definitely knew what they were up to now.

Emily sank back against the bathroom door as she wound down, sucking in deep breaths. _Stars_ , Stacie was... _unreal_.

"Emily?" Stacie said quietly. Emily's eyes peeked open and Stacie stared into them, her gaze intense and unblinking. "The best repayment you could give me is to _enjoy_ being a Bella, okay?"

Emily felt her cheeks flush. "Um, yeah. I'll-I'll do that." She cleared her throat, trying to regain herself. "I'll do my best."

Stacie shook her head and wrapped Emily in a hug. "You don't have to be the best anything, and you don't have to do you best. Being a Bella is about being yourself, completely and unconditionally. I want _you_ to _enjoy_ it." She took a deep breath, stroking Emily's hair. "This year's gonna... be tense. Beca and Chloe and the rest of us are stressed, but we're your sisters now. And as you sisters, we want you to be happy."

Emily took measured breaths as her arms came up to hug Stacie back. She couldn't summon any words to respond, so she just nodded against Stacie's neck. For the first time since arriving, Emily finally felt a small bit of that sisterhood warmth her mother always talked about.


	4. Jessica and Ashley Might Be Mafia Bosses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group comes up with a plan of action and Emily draws the attention of the two outer members of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, I know it's been a while. Hope you like the chapter. ~~No sex in this one, sorry. ~~~~~~

Chloe paced the living room while the others lounged around. Most of them were focused on their homework, projects, or something extracurricular. Emily had, once again, been invited over. She needed to be comfortable being in the Bella house since it would be hers once the rest of them left. Would it still be hers even if they didn’t win Worlds? Probably. They needed _someone_ to look after the memories of their shattered legacy.

Beca watched Chloe spiral into yet another panic and held back a sigh. They didn’t understand why this was so stressful for her. Yes, if they didn’t win Worlds, they would cease to exist as a professional acapella group, but it’s not like they were going to _die_ if they didn’t win. And who was to say they wouldn’t? Thanks to Beca’s mixing and Chloe’s choreography, they’d earned the National title _four years in a row._ No way some random other group would beat them, World championship or not.

Emily sifted through news on her phone as she took in the sounds around her. Stacie and Flo were comparing boys around campus, in such vivid detail, Emily might have to avoid those boys in the future just to avoid spilling their dick sizes. Cynthia Rose was working on homework, accompanied by a number of swear phrases Emily had never heard before, and some she was sure Cynthia Rose was making up on the spot. Lilly seemed to be carving a wooden statuette, but Emily couldn’t recognize of what yet.

Chloe had been pacing for the last half an hour, and Emily could practically see the indentation being worn into the floor. Amy (Emily refused to call her Fat Amy unless out loud) was messing around in the kitchen, probably making herself a snack while she looked over some of her class notes. Beca tapped out something on their laptop as usual, and Emily wondered if it was a new mix. She hoped she would get a chance to hear it or, better yet, perform it.

For the moment, Emily was situated between Jessica and Ashley who were quietly helping one another with homework. Even with Emily between them, they were completely at ease working out problems and checking over essays. Every few moments, Jessica would sneak a peek at Emily’s phone before going back to her work. The both of them seemed completely oblivious to the happenings around them and Emily admired them for being so nonchalant with all the tension in the air.

Admittedly, this was the most included in any group Emily had felt since elementary school. Just being surrounded by people with an atmosphere of companionship gave her a small rush of giddiness and more than a little warmth in her chest. Yeah, the air was tense, especially whenever Chloe passed, but it still felt nice.

“This is so stressful,” Chloe muttered, the first words she’d uttered since she started pacing. “We need to figure out how the hell to beat those other European groups. We need to show them we’re real competition, not just a national disgrace. Miley Cyrus twerked against _teddy bears_ -.”

“Very badly,” Cynthia Rose agreed.

“-and if she can still be taken seriously as an artist after that, so should we!” Chloe finished, nodding in thanks for the support.

Emily chewed her lip for a moment. It really seemed to be getting to Chloe that they might lose. She didn’t want anyone to be any more stressed than they already were. Maybe… “Uh, what if we just… checked out some of the other World Champs’ stuff?” she asked hesitantly.

Jessica and Ashley stiffened and stared at her in shock. She spoke. Was she allowed to do that? They glanced to each other nervously before turning to gauge the reaction from the rest of the group.

Chloe whipped around to look at Emily. “Aca-scuse me?” she asked quietly.

“Well, uh…” Emily cleared her throat and straightened up. Everyone’s eyes were on her now. “If we know what kind of stuff won in the past, we might have a better shot of coming up with a mix and choreo that will help us?”

Everyone fell silent for a moment. Beca blinked. That could actually work. Alright… Switching from their mix software to the internet, they quickly pulled up the Acapella World Championships on YouTube. The others piled over to the window seat to watch. Beca scrolled through the videos and their brow creased.

“Most popular results are all from the same group,” they muttered in confusion.

“Click on one,” Cynthia Rose told them. Not waiting for a response, she reached forward and tapped a video.

Flashing lights filled the screen as several voices blared through Beca’s headphones at once. They quickly unplugged the wire and turned up the volume. There was… _so much_ happening on the screen. The flashing lights made it difficult to tell how many people there were, but the main soloists seemed to be a man and a woman pair. Beca checked the publish date for the video and noted that it was only just last year.

When the video ended, the group took a moment to let their eyes adjust from all of the flashing. Stacie rubbed her ears as the echo of the video’s voices faded. Emily stepped back and swiped up her phone as Chloe released a heavy breath.

“Okay,” Chloe began. “That… that didn’t give us _too_ much info, but if I remember right, isn’t that the group that took over our tour?”

“Yup,” Beca affirmed. “That was Das Sound Machine.”

“So, they’re the World Champs,” Amy murmured in awe. “Not bad. Can’t wait to take that title from’em.”

“Okay!” Chloe grinned. “Since we couldn’t get a good enough check on them from the video, we need to figure out where to find them. See if we can watch a live performance.” If they could get a look at their competition, they could make a plan!

Emily held up her phone. “It looks like they’re going to be performing nearby.”

Chloe snatched her phone and scanned the performance venue. She tossed it back with a nod. “Pack a change of clothes, guys!” she called. “We’re going on an overnight trip!”

Grumbles and murmurs met that, but everyone knew it was futile to fight when Chloe was in Terminator mode. Besides, they were all curious about this group, too. As everyone dispersed, Jessica and Ashley turned to their little Legacy.

Emily wondered what outfit to pack as she made her way to the door. She blinked in confusion when Jessica slid in her path. Ashley stepped up to her side and they both stared hard at Emily.

“You spoke,” Jessica said quietly.

“Wha…?” Emily looked between her and Ashley uncertainly. “Was I… not supposed to?”

Jessica shared a glance with Ashley. The freshman was allowed to speak. She’d be valuable to the group, not just as a vocal base, but as a full member. They'd have to keep their eyes on her. She’d prove useful. It was probably just luck for the moment, but if you could speak, you meant something. Even Flo, who never said _anything_ useful, was allowed to speak, considered valuable. It was decided. They would be watching Emily in the future.

“No, you did good,” Ashley told Emily, not wanting to frighten the newbie. “It was a good call. Keep it up. You’re doing great already.”

Emily let off a relieved sigh as they headed for their room. That was… weird, but at least everyone seemed to agree that the idea was a good one. She was starting to get the hang of this. Now, to head back to the dorm and grab an overnight bag. It was gonna be her first overnight team trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, I'm having a blast writing this fic. See ya next chapter!


	5. Stacie Must Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie gives Emily a lap dance. Then gives Emily another first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as an aside, some of the stuff that Emily is experiencing is actually stuff I went through when I was eighteen. I decided to attend a women's college and I was still partially in the closet at that point. So the being easily flustered and trying not to stare at the girls and _trying_ to act flirty when she's really not was also me. Sorry you gotta see it, but at the same time, doesn't it make for nice storytelling?

Energy buzzed around the Bellas as they headed for the car show to check out the competition. Jessica was designated as driver ever since the Burito Incident. None of the other girls could be trusted to take care of the bus. Ashley usually stayed up front with her, and the others did whatever they could with themselves. Beca, Flo, Chloe, and Amy were on one side, so Emily found herself seated between Stacie and Cynthia Rose on the other side. Ashley took notice and whispered something to Jessica before they all took off.

While everyone else did their own thing, Emily fiddled with her notebook. She contemplated what they might find when they arrived. They were scoping out the competition, so they would probably all have to put on their game faces. She had no idea what her game face even looked like, but if her audition was anything to go by, she needed to work on it. A lot. Of course, the thinking was just a way to keep Emily’s mind off the fact that this was her first real overnight trip. She’d only ever been on ones with her mom before, apart from the school camping trips, but those weren’t so far from home either.

Cynthia Rose noticed the energy and nervous fidgeting from their newest member and bumped Legacy’s shoulder with her own. “You alright?”

Emily blinked at her. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just nervous. Never been on an overnight so far from home.”

“College is kinda like an extended overnight,” Cynthia Rose pointed out. “So really, it’s not that different from being back at Barden. It’s a different location, but basically the same concept.”

Huh. Emily hadn’t thought about it that way. Most of the tension in her shoulders eased and she smiled. “I guess I hadn’t considered that. Thanks.”

Cynthia Rose only nodded and turned back to her movie. Emily made to grab her notebook, but stopped when she felt a hand on her thigh. Oh no. She knew this was a bad idea. Her eyes lingered longingly over to the other side of the bus. She should’ve grabbed Flo’s seat when she had the chance. Can’t back down now.

Eyes trailing down to her thigh, Emily found hot pink nails scratching a trail back and forth. “Stace?” she said quietly, not wanting to disturb whatever the others were doing. “You, uh… need something?”

“I might,” Stacie murmured, leaning closer.

She was being a tease, of course. She wouldn’t do anything to Emily on the bus. At least, not until Emily came out to the others, if ever she made the decision to. She just liked messing with the newbie. They hadn’t had fresh blood since Flo joined and she always played along with Stacie’s antics. It was fun, but Stacie liked it when her prey was taken off guard. It made the hunt that much more thrilling. Emily blushed and stuttered and was never sure what to do with herself. It gave way to great reactions. Freshmen were the best.

Emily shifted in her spot. She needed to keep calm. They were probably miles away from the nearest rest stop. She couldn’t afford a change of pants right now. Making a quick decision, she gently took Stacie’s hand in her own and used it to pull Stacie against her. If Stacie couldn’t touch anything, Emily couldn’t get aroused by whatever Stacie wanted to do. She’d have to ask the other girls how they got used to Stacie being so… flirty, but for now, this plan was fine. No touching, no blushing, stuttering mess. Simple.

_Not simple._

Stacie grinned as she cuddled closer to Emily. Well, it was a solid effort on the little Legacy’s part, but not enough to deter Stacie’s teasing. Since she was already this close, Stacie used her free arm to push herself completely into Emily’s lap. She shot a quick glance around to make sure the others were properly occupied. Cynthia Rose was into her movie, Amy and Flo were asleep against each other, Chloe and Lilly were staring out the window, and Beca was preoccupied with their laptop as always. Perfect.

Emily swallowed heavily as Stacie climbed into her lap. That wasn’t part of the plan. That wasn’t part of the plan at all. Stacie’s thighs were warm against her own and at this proximity, Emily could smell her jasmine-scented shampoo. Oh no, oh dear. Okay, this was just like going to a strip club. Emily had never been to one, but she had heard that touching wasn’t allowed. If she didn’t touch, everything would be fine… right?

“So,” Stacie said, catching Emily’s attention. “How are you liking your classes?”

That was unexpected. Emily thought Stacie would say any number of things, but she wouldn’t complain about this. “Uh, they’re pretty cool,” she replied. “I’m liking my ceramics class most, to be honest. It’s more physical learning than other classes, less notetaking. When there’s something else to do with my hands, I don’t end up writing all over my notes.”

Stacie hummed. They had about ten miles til the next rest stop. Time for some fun. “You do things with your hands often?”

“More or less,” Emily shrugged. She could play along to this. Stacie being on her lap had mostly fallen to the side of her thoughts. Talking helped keep her head clear. “Uh, clearly I’m not as skilled as you are, though.”

Oh, that was cute. Emily was trying, but she hadn’t been around them long enough to _really_ play. To prove it, Stacie started gently rocking her hips over Emily’s thighs. Not enough to disturb Cynthia Rose, but enough that Emily would be reminded of their current—and very _intimate_ —position.

“I have a lot of free time to burn,” Stacie said conversationally, knowing talking was the only reason Emily’s head had remained as clear as it was. “You learn to multitask the longer you spend in college. Classes, hobbies, Bellas… _other things._ Once you get the hang of them individually, it’s really easy to balance them all out.”

Emily’s mouth went dry as Stacie dragged her hips closer and slid back. This wasn’t good. Emily could already feel her mind fogging over a little and the last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself in front of the rest of the Bellas. Stacie knowing about ‘Mini’ was one thing, since she was cool with it and had sworn herself to secrecy. But Emily wasn’t ready for the others to know and if Stacie kept going, it would be really difficult to explain to the rest of the Bellas. Her mind worked quickly, trying to find a way out of the situation without alerting the others.

“Rest stop coming up,” Ashley called from the front, her eyes on Stacie and Emily. “Anybody wanna stop?”

“Yes!” Emily squeaked in a mix of panic and relief. “I do!”

Stacie chuckled as Jessica pulled into the rest area. She slipped off Emily’s lap as they parked, not wanting to hinder Legacy. Emily hopped up and practically bounded from the bus. She rushed in the direction of the nearest bathroom, leaving the others to gather themselves and follow at their leisure.

Cynthia Rose raised an eyebrow at Stacie. “You sure you’re not goin’ a little overboard on the flirting with Legacy? You’re gonna break her before she’s even had her first rehearsal.”

“Am not,” Stacie scoffed. “She’s got a hidden fire in her, C-Rose. She tried to play the game when I got on her lap. She’s got the potential to handle me, but she’s just a little candle right now. I’m gonna help her build that flicker into a flaming explosion.”

“Yeah, well, had she _exploded_ all over me while you did your little mini lapdance, it woulda been _your_ ass becoming grass, not hers.” Warning delivered, Cynthia Rose stood and grabbed her water bottles, heading off to refill them.

Stacie pouted after her but turned her sights on the bathroom. This was her fault, so she needed to fix it. She thought Emily would’ve realized by now that if Stacie turned you on, Stacie helped you take care of it. The poor girl was too polite for her own good. Ah well, Stacie had an entire year to teach her.

Stepping into the bathroom, Stacie listened carefully. The others were grabbing snacks right now, so she just needed to locate their little lamb. All of the stalls were open except one, so that must’ve been her target. Stacie paused beside it and tilted her head. Soft breaths met her ears and she grinned. Bingo.

Emily gasped when a throat suddenly cleared nearby. Her hand stilled and she waited. “Emily? It’s just me.”

Stacie. Cool. “Kay,” Emily responded, the weight in her chest lifting a little.

“You know, I could help you with that.”

Emily about jumped out of her skin when Stacie’s face popped from under the next stall over. She should’ve expected that, she _really_ should’ve. Her hands hurried to cover herself as words spilled from her lips. “Sta-! I just-! It’s not-!”

“Whoa, babe, calm down,” Stacie cooed, shimmying into Emily’s stall without touching the floor. “No need to panic. I didn’t mean to scare you like that. Probably should’ve given a warning first.” She stood upright and reached for Emily. “Here, lemme help.”

No. Emily couldn’t let Stacie keep helping her with this without doing _something_ in return. It wasn’t right that she wasn’t reciprocating. Biting her lip, she forced herself to move before her brain could fully catch up with her actions. One hand reached up to Stacie’s shoulder to hold her steady and the other grabbed her ass to bring her closer. Oh, gosh, bad move. Stacie’s skirt brushed against ‘Mini Junk’ and Emily’s eyes crossed for a second.

“Someone’s feisty,” Stacie laughed. She carefully stroked her hand between Emily’s legs, being careful to keep her eyes up. She remembered Emily’s hesitation in the Bella house bathroom and she didn’t want to cause that again. “So, now that you have my ass, what are you going to do?”

“Uh…” Emily tried to think around those soft, _soft_ fingers. She could do this. She could. It was new, but she could _do_ this.

With a deep breath, Emily dragged her hand around to the front and slipped under Stacie’s skirt. “Um,” she whispered. “I’m… Sorry, I’m… new to this…”

“I’ve had plenty of newbies, babe,” Stacie reassured her gently. It was true, but it was her first time with a case like Emily. She didn’t want to mess this up probably as much as Emily didn’t. “Don’t worry. I’ll tell you if I don’t like it, alright? Go ahead.”

Emily hesitantly let her fingers slip into Stacie’s underwear. “Oh, that’s… really wet.”

“Constantly,” Stacie chuckled. “He gets antsy around pretty girls.” She slid the flat of her nail against Emily’s head and Emily’s hips bucked into her hand. “Especially _really_ pretty ones.”

This was the most fun Stacie’d had in a long while. Emily was uncertain and expectedly clumsy when touching her, but after a few moments without Stacie telling her to stop, she grew more confident. Her middle finger passed over Stacie’s clit and Stacie had to stop herself from moaning. Usually, she wouldn’t really care who overheard, but if there was even the slightest possibility that someone might catch them, she knew Emily would clam up and likely give herself blueballs. Stacie couldn’t let that happen.

This was so surreal. Emily had occasionally read stories where this kind of thing happened, but she never thought it would happen to _her._ She didn’t dislike it like she figured she might. Stacie was really soft under her fingertips and the tension only made her more turned on. Giving a quiet groan, she slipped two fingers into Stacie. No way was she cumming without getting Stacie off too. It was her first time, she couldn’t mess this up.

Stacie took it in stride, riding Emily’s fingers as her own kept going. She twisted her wrist as she gently stroked Emily. Oh yeah, this girl definitely had some fire in her. Leaning forward, Stacie muffled her moans in Emily’s neck, grinding on Emily’s fingers.

In a moment of sudden clarity, Stacie thrust her hips up and against Emily’s own. She didn’t feel anything go in, but she slid herself along what she could. It was messy and uncoordinated, but it worked. Emily’s fingers were still inside her, and her fingers were still helping Emily rub one out, and her underwear was in the way a little, but it did the trick for both of them.

Grabbing Emily’s head, Stacie held it against her neck to help muffle the moaning. She made a small effort to muffle herself in Emily’s hair as best she could. She could feel a bit of Emily’s cum squirting over her and she was vaguely glad that they were already in a bathroom.

Emily whimpered as she finally came down from the high. That was the most intense orgasm she’d ever had. She had never gotten this close to sex with anyone ever. The most she’d even seen was the occasional porn video (which she avoided because dysphoria) or diagrams in sex ed class (which were embarrassing in their own ways). She was almost terrified this would all turn out to be one long dream.

“You okay?” Stacie asked once she’d mostly regained her breath, glancing down at the little Legacy.

“Yeah,” Emily mumbled. She wanted to cuddle something. Curl up against the nearest warm body and doze for a while.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and then we can grab some snacks and head to the bus, okay?”

Emily gave an incoherent mumble and Stacie laughed. Damn, this girl made her hella glad she didn’t transfer out halfway through freshman year. She could tell Emily would be a real treat in the coming months. But first, they needed to check out their competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another aside, this is probably going to be the last of the outright porn for a few chapters. I did genuinely intend for this to be an actual story, so there's gonna be a bit more setup in the coming chapters, but don't worry. It's still going to be Emily being flustered by women in leather. Can't wait!


End file.
